oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumbridge
Lumbridge (colloquially Lumby or Lummy) is a town where players begin their RuneScape journey. New players are sent here from Tutorial Island to learn the game of RuneScape from various tutors across the town. Lumbridge gets its name from the bridge that crosses the River Lum. South of the city is the Lumbridge Swamp. After completing Tutorial Island, this is where you start your true RuneScape adventure. If you die, you respawn here (Members can change their respawn to Falador if they have done the Recruitment Drive quest, Camelot if they have completed a King's Ransom, or Edgeville by paying 5,000,000 coins to Krystilia). The main feature of Lumbridge is the Lumbridge Castle, where you can start several quests, and where there also is a bank to store your items. Places of interest Farmer Fred's Farm Farmer Fred's is an excellent place to shear sheep to obtain wool which may be spun at the castle. Onions can be collected from the farmer's garden. Also, there is a log standing on the ground outside of Farmer Fred's house from which a bronze axe may be taken. There are also many chickens here that new players can kill. Cow pasture Cows and calves to kill for raw beef, cowhide, and bones with a dairy cow for milking. Forge Useful for players using the agility shortcut from the mine, but generally unpopular as there is no bank or mine nearby, though it is well located if you wish to string crafted amulets or symbols. General store Many of the items sold here can also be picked up around the area. Fishing spots Level 20 Fishing is required to go fly fishing for trout, or level 25 to go bait fishing for pike. You cannot use a small fishing net here. Goblin House On the east side of the river, goblins and spiders have overrun the entire area. A building located across the river houses large numbers of level 2 goblins and an iron dagger respawn, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. Toll gate Until you have completed the Prince Ali Rescue quest, it will cost 10 coins to pass either way through this gate to Al Kharid, though it can be avoided with a long detour. Lumbridge Castle Duke Horacio, and his advisor Sigmund are found on the . The spinning wheel, used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. If you have started the Recipe for Disaster Quest, there is a bank in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, a free bank was added to the top floor of the castle. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has training on level 2 spiders and spawns of gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mines. Spawns: *North stairs: Bronze arrow *Kitchen: Pot, jug, bowl *Basement: Bucket, knife, gloves, leather boots *South stairs: Mind rune *Second floor: Bronze dagger *Top of Castle: 4 Logs *Goblin house near toll gate: iron dagger At the top of one of the gate towers, two bronze pickaxe spawns may be found Saradomin Church Father Aereck watches over his 230+ year old church of Saradomin here. There is also an altar to recharge Prayer points, and the Prayer tutor. Bob's Brilliant Axes Advertised on fliers dropped by many non-player characters. Buys and sells a limited range of axes: *Bronze pickaxe *Woodcutting axes in bronze, iron or steel *Battleaxes in iron, steel or mithril Also repairs Barrows armour, axes and pickaxes for a price. Chicken coop The chicken coop is a bit to the west of the cow pasture. Chickens can be killed there, dropping feathers and raw chicken along with bones. There are two egg spawns, one inside the chicken coop and one on the side. The chicken coop is commonly used for players to train in prayer since all chickens drop bones and are very easy to kill. Bank There is a bank on the top floor of the Lumbridge Castle. It is fairly accessible for most new and free-to-play players through the use of the home teleport spell. There is also a tutor which teaches the basics of banking. Players who have started the Recipe for Disaster quest will also have access to a bank chest in the Lumbridge Castle cellar. Quests *Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster may be started by speaking to the Cook in Lumbridge Castle kitchen. *The Restless Ghost quest may be started by speaking to Father Aereck, who is tending to his church near the castle. *The quests Rune Mysteries and the Lost Tribe, may be started by speaking to Duke Horacio and his advisor Sigmund. Both are found in the central room on the of Lumbridge Castle. *The quest Sheep Shearer may be started by speaking to the paranoid Farmer Fred, in his house north-west of the castle. *The quest Misthalin Mystery may be started by speaking to Abigale in the Lumbridge Swamp. The People of Lumbridge *Duke Horacio *Sigmund *Farmer Fred *Phileas the Lumbridge Guide *Father Aereck *Bob *Hans *Donie *Cook *Count Check, a vampyre *Doomsayer, the danger sign guide *The various skill tutors Music *Harmony *Harmony 2 *Autumn Voyage *Flute Salad *Dream *Yesteryear Trivia *The name 'Lumbridge' is based on the real life city of in England, where Jagex has its headquarters. *The city of Lumbridge is crossed by the river Lum while Cambridge is crossed by the river Cam. *Upon players completing the quest Garden of Tranquility, the King's statue outside of the Lumbridge castle courtyard becomes an empty plinth and has been moved to the garden east of the Varrock palace. Gallery File:General store.png|The local general store Category:Cities Category:Misthalin *